Where are the kids?
by Heamic08
Summary: Charlie and Gabe are kidnapped... If Bob and Amy don't give the guy 2000 dollars each, they kidnap PJ and Teddy. Will they get the money in time, or will Teddy and PJ get kidnapped? R&R! OC in here!
1. Chapter 1

**Good Luck Charlie: Kidnapped!**

**Chapter 1  
By Heamic08**

**AN: Well, I've been wanting to write a Good Luck Charlie fan fiction, so here it is! R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie. If I did, I would be rich!**

**Teddy's POV**

Finally, I get time by myself. Charlie was sleeping, mom and dad were sleeping, and PJ and Gabe were outside playing on the swing set. Then, all of a sudden, I heard a scream from outside. I jumped up and ran outside.

"PJ! Gabe! What happened?" I asked, scanning the yard.

"Gabe fell off the swing! He says his arm hurts bad." PJ said. I ran over to Gabe and saw him holding his arm.

"Gabe! Let me see your arm!" I said, going over Gabe's side. He showed me his arm. His right arm was already turning purple. It was swollen.

"How bad does it hurt?" I asked, examining his arm.

"It hurts pretty bad." Gabe said.

"Mom! Dad!" I shouted. Just then, mom and dad came running out. Charlie in mom's arms.

"Teddy! What happened?" Mom asked, worried.

"Gabe fell off the swing. He said his arm really hurts." I said.

"Ok. Bob, go start the car and I'll get Gabe into the car." Mom said. I helped Gabe up and helped him to the car. Once I snapped him in the car, I got into the backseat with him, PJ next to me, and Charlie next to him. Mom sat up front.

"Gabe, are you comfortable?" Mom asked.

"Yea. It just hurts." He said, trying to move his arm.

"Gabe, don't try to move it." I said, steadying his arm. Once we got to the hospital, they took us right in back since mom worked there.

"Hi, who are we supposed to see?" The nurse asked. Her name was Angie Lynch. I pointed to Gabe.

"Hi sweetie. What's your name?" Angie asked.

"Gabe." Gabe said.

"Ok, well, let me look at that arm." She said. She examined the arm. Finally, she came to the conclusion.

"Well, I think it's broken. Plus, he has a minor concussion. We'll keep him over night to watch him." She said. She left the room to go get him some juice.

"Well, I'm going to go down to the cafeteria. Want to hold Charlie, Gabe?" I asked.

"Sure. You guys go on down there. I'll be fine." He said. I looked over and saw Charlie put her head on Gabe's shoulder. He smiled at that.

"Ok. See you later!" I said. Little did I know, I wouldn't.

**Gabe's POV…**

Charlie and I were just watching some TV when a guy in black came into my room.

"Umm… Hey… I think you got the wrong room…" I said, getting a little nervous.

"No, I don't. Are you Gabe Duncan?" He asked.

"Yea… Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, I would tell you, but I won't until I kidnap you." He said. That's when I was really nervous.

"Help! Help someone! HE-MMMPH!" I tried to shout. He put his hand over my mouth and put a handkerchief over my mouth. He then tied my hands and feet together. He put a note on the bed and grabbed me and Charlie and jumped out the window. That's when my world went black.

**Teddy's POV (Again lol)**

When I was done with my snack at the cafeteria, I went back up to Gabe's room. When I got there, I noticed Gabe wasn't there.

'That's weird.' I thought. That's when I saw a note on Gabe's bed. I picked it up and read it:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Duncan,_

_I have kidnapped Gabriel and Charlotte Duncan._

_If you want them back, you will have to give me $1000 for each kid. If you don't give it to me in 24 hours, I will kidnap Teddy and PJ. Then, if you don't give me another $2000 in less than 24 hours, your children will decide who will die. You have 24 hours starting… Now… Good luck! I will post a video sometime tonight._

_Signed,_

_Andy Ross_

What? Charlie and Gabe were kidnapped? Oh no… I know Andy Ross. He's the guy who got mad at dad for winning the bug competition. (AN: I know… I don't know what the guy's name is) I hope Gabe and Charlie are ok… I ran outside to go and try find mom and dad.

**An: How was it? Hope it was good! Please R&R! Tell me if I should go on or not! Have a good weekend! Please keep my family in your prayers because my cousin just died…**

**~~Heamic08~~**


	2. Teddy and PJ, too?

**Good Luck Charlie: Where are the kids?**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't updated my stories, but my cousin just died and my Aunt, Uncle, and grandpa are fixing to die, too. So, hope you like this story! R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charle **

**Gabe's POV.**

Where am I? The last thing I remember is getting… Oh… Kidnapped. Wait! Charlie was kidnapped with me, also! I looked around to try and find Charlie. She was watching the Gurgles and her arms were tied to a chair… Why would he let her watch the Gurlges?

"Good afternoon, Gabriel. How are you?" A guy asked, wearing dark clothes.

"What do you want from me and my sister?" I asked, looking at him.

"I'm most likely kidnapping all the Duncan kids. Why you ask? It's very simple. I plan to kidnap them so I can become rich. Plus, to get revenge on your parents." He said, like it was simple.

"Ok… What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Andy Ross." Andy said. Andy! Oh God… He was pure torture! Now, I, Gabe Duncan, am scared.

"Ok… Just, please sir, don't do anything to Charlie. If you want to hurt someone, hurt me." I said.

"Ok… I might take you up on that offer. Let's do a video, shall we?" Andy said. He set up the video camera, and named the video "Offer". I got ready for the video, and stared at the camera.

**Teddy's POV**

"Dad, what if PJ and I get kidnapped?" I asked, looking at dad.

"Sweetie, you won't get kidnapped. We'll get Gabe and Charlie back in time. Don't worry." Dad said. Yea right. Like I wouldn't worry? I was on my laptop when I saw a video pop up called, "_Offer." _I clicked on it and I saw Gabe and Charlie pop up.

"Hey I'm Gabe. Andy said I could get one message to my family before he kidnaps PJ and Teddy. So, I decided to say, please get the money. I don't want Charlie, Teddy, or PJ to get hurt. Whoever is watching this, I love you guys so much." Gabe said, and then the screen went black. I put my hands over my mouth and felt the tears stream down my face.

"Dad! Dad!" I called, running up the stairs. I found him and replayed the video.

"Teddy… We **will **get Charlie and Gabe back. Listen, I love you, but please trust me on this." Dad said. I nodded my head and put my head on dad's shoulder.

"Dad, we have less than 24 hours. How are we going to get the money?" I asked. Dad put his arm around me.

"The police think they have a lead on Andy's location. Plus, the police are going to fake the $2000. They're trying to plan it before the 24 hours are up." Dad said, explaining everything to me. Just then, dad's cellphone rang.

"Hello? Yes. Uh-huh. Ok, great. Meet you there." Dad said, and hung up. "Ok, the police called Andy and said he had the money. He's bringing Gabe and Charlie to a deserted alleyway. But, there is a problem. **You **have to give the money to Andy." Dad explained. What? Andy wanted **ME** to give him the money? Only if it saves Gabe and Charlie, I guess.

"Ok, dad. When do we leave?" I asked, agreeing.

"Ok. We'll leave as soon as I tell PJ." Dad said. He went up to PJ's room. He came racing back downstairs.

"PJ isn't in his room! We got to leave now!" Dad said, getting the car keys and grabbing my arm. Once we got the "money" we went to the deserted alleyway. I saw Andy get out of the car.

"Give me the money, then I'll give you the kids." Andy said, looking at dad. "Oh, and if you try to pull anything, I **MIGHT **shoot one of your sons." I looked over at dad and saw his eyes go wide. I got the money and walked over to Andy. Before I could hand him the money, he pinned my arms behind my back and put the gun to my head.

"Get in the car, or I will shoot you." He said. I knew he would do it, so I did the smart thing and got into the car. Before long, he hopped into the car, and drove away. Leaving my dad, covered in dust.

**AN: How was it? Hope it was awesome! Really hungry! I would have written more though, lol. Anyway, you know the usual… R&R!**

**~~Heamic08~~**


	3. An escape!

**Good Luck Charlie: Where are the kids?**

**Chapter 3**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: Hey y'all! Thank you for the good reviews! Anyway, here is chapter 3! I'll be taking a hiatus for about 3 or 4 weeks. Maybe shorter, maybe longer. I need to update all my stories in these 2 days. Anyway, hope you like this chapter! Please R&R!**

**DISLCAIMER: I don't own Good Luck Charlie ok?**

**TEDDY'S POV**

I couldn't believe what had just happened. Andy made me get in the car. I saw Gabe was next to me, then PJ, then Charlie. I put my head on Gabe's shoulder.

"I missed you so much." I whispered in his ear.

"I missed you, too." He whispered back.

"HEY! No whispering!" Andy shouted to us. I looked over at PJ and tried to figure out what to do. He mouthed out to me, ' run when he opens the door.' I nodded my head and mouthed back 'Ok.'

"OK! Get out! I'll get Charlie. If you make a move, I swear I will shoot Gabe!" Andy said. I saw Gabe go pale. Andy opened the door and got Charlie out. PJ kicked him where it hurts and ran. I opened the door and ran out, also. Gabe was right behind me when I heard him scream in pain. I turned around and saw Andy with a gun, to Gabe's head. I saw Gabe's leg bleeding really bad. I winced in pain when I saw just a hint of blood drip from the knife.

"Come back and I won't kill him." Andy hissed at me.

"P- PJ's already gone…" I stuttered out.

"Well then. It'll just be me, you, Charlie, and Gabe then." He said. "Come back over here, pretty girl."

"I'll come back, as long as you don't kill Gabe." I said, taking one step closer to him.

"I think I can promise that. AS LONG as you don't run away from me." He said. I kicked him in the leg, but he put Gabe in front of him and I ended up hitting Gabe in the leg instead. Gabe screamed out in pain.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Bad Teddy. Maybe someone needs to learn a little lesson?" He asked me, smiling. I gulped. This had just gotten bad.

**PJ'S POV**

"Gotta find dad. Gotta find dad." I told myself. I ran as fast as I could into the woods. I heard a bang. I mentally cursed myself out. I should have brought them with me. I ran back to where dad was. He wasn't there anymore. I sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought. Then, I heard Teddy's scream. It brought tears to my eyes.

"Just keep running! Don't turn back! If you turn back, you'll get them in more trouble. Just find the police." I told myself. So, that's what I did.

** AN: I know, a suckish place to end. Anyway, sorry it's short and a little bit rushed. Anyway, R&R please!**

**~~Heamic08~~**


	4. No, PJ!

**Good Luck Charlie: Where are the Kids?**

**Chapter 4**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: Hey y'all! Trying to update all my stories before vacation (which is Friday) I will try to update in the car, also. Anyway, if you like my Good Luck Charlie fanfiction, read my Kickin It: Saving You fanfiction. It's awesome =) Anyway, please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Anything except my OC'S!**

**PJ'S POV**

I kept thinking back to Teddy, Gabe, and Charlie. I stopped dead in my tracks from running and looked back. I had to go back. They're in trouble. I started running the other direction. I heard a car heading my way and stopped behind a tree.

"Just stay in there and shut up!" Someone shouted. Then I realized: That was Andy's voice!

"I'm trying to find your stupid brother. If he doesn't come out, one of you guys gets shot!" Andy said. I stopped breathing when I heard him coming closer and closer.

"Your brother should be around here somewhere." Andy shouted. Then, he came to my tree.

"Here he is! Stupid idiot! Come here!" Andy shouted at me.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted, fighting him off. I saw him pull out his gun.

"Listen here, you idiot. If you don't get in that car, I will shoot you! Don't think I will, cause I promise you I will." He told me, but I kept fighting him. Then, I felt a pain in my leg and saw blood coming out of it. I screamed in pain.

"Ok, now that you can't fight me anymore, let's get going." He said, and picked me up. I started squirming a lot to see if he would drop me, but he never did. He put me in the very back with Teddy and Gabe and tied me up.

"PJ? You idiot! Why didn't you run?" Teddy asked me, really harshly.

"Listen Teddy, I've already been called idiot, stupid, and anything else today. Just, leave me alone." I said, and turned my back to her, but winced in pain when I did.

"PJ, what's wrong?" Teddy asked, looking over my shoulder.

"It's, it's nothing, really." I said.

"Teddy, Andy shot PJ." Gabe blurted out.

"What? Why?" Teddy whispered-yelled

"B-Because I wouldn't listen t-to him." I said. I felt myself losing my strength.

"PJ, don't pass out! Ok?" Teddy told me. I nodded my head, but I closed my eyes.

"PJ!" Teddy screamed, but the blackness had already over took me.

**AN: Sorry it's so short… Been writing for hours now! I'm tired =( Anyway, have a great day! Don't forgot to R&R!**

**~~Heamic08~~**


	5. Meltdowns

**Good Luck Charlie: Where are the Kids?**

**Chapter 5**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: Hey y'all! I'm updating all my stories now! =) Hope ya like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Good Luck Charlie… GRRR!**

**TEDDY'S POV**

When we got to where he was keeping us, PJ was starting to fall asleep.

"PJ, stay awake! If you don't, you could go into a coma. You don't want that to happen, do you?" I asked him. He barely nodded his head. She looked over at Gabe who was holding Charlie with his life.

"Gabe, you ok?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"I just wanna go home, Teddy." Gabe said, in between sobs. I nodded my head.

"Me too, Gabe. We'll be home soon enough, ok?" I promised him. He nodded his head.

"Is PJ gonna be ok, Teddy?" Gabe asked.

"Hopefully he will be." I said. Before I had the chance to talk more to Gabe, Andy came back into the room.

"Well, Miss Teddy's trying to cheer everyone up, is she now?" Andy asked me. I shook my head no.

"Well, that's gonna have to stop." He balled his fist up and punched me in the mouth. I saw two of my teeth fall to the ground. I screamed out in pain.

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" PJ screamed at Andy, and kicked him. Andy turned around on his heel so fast, you could barely see him move.

"What did you just do to me, boy?" Andy asked through his clenched teeth.

"I said, ' Stop! Don't touch her!' Then kicked you. You got a problem with that?" PJ asked bravely. I shook my head no at him in a pleading manner.

"You're gonna have to learn how to keep your mouth shut, aren't you?" Andy asked, with a wicked smile plastered on his face.

"Listen, do anything you want to **me. **I'm the oldest, I deserve this more than them." PJ said. Andy glared an evil smile at PJ. He grabbed PJ's hands and tied them behind his back and stood him up.

"He'll be back shorty." Andy said, and went off with PJ.

"Why did he do that? Why?" Gabe asked, his crying turning into hysterics.

"He did that to save us, ok? PJ will be ok. He's strong. You know that, right?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"Ok, so we just got to wait until PJ gets back." I told him. Gabe's face crumbled at a thought.

"What if he-he doesn't co-come back?" Gabe asked through sobs.

"He will come back. I promise!" I said, almost crying myself.

"How do you know? Huh? You're not perfect! You don't know everything! He could die out there! And it's all my fault!" Gabe screamed at me. That was when I felt the tears start streaming down my face.

"I'm s-sorry Gabe! I-I'm s-so s-sorry!" I said in between sobs. Gabe looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Teddy, I'm so sorry. I don't know **what **came over me." Gabe apologized. I nodded my head, but before I could say anything, the door opened and there stood Andy and PJ.

**AN: How was it? Sorry for the cliffhanger and the shortness. Bad storms (again) Hope ya like it!**

**~~Heamic08~~**


	6. What hurts the most?

**Good Luck Charlie: Where are the Kids?**

**Chapter 5**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: How is everyone? Good, I suppose. Anyway, this won't be that long either, since I'm updating a lot of stories. Hope ya like this one!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Good Luck Charlie. If I did, I would be writing TV episodes, not stories.**

**TEDDY'S POV**

This has been the worst I've **EVER **seen PJ. His face had a ton of bruises on it, his arms were all scratched up, and he had blood dripping from his head.

"This is a lesson, kids. Next time, don't back talk me. Right, PJ?" Andy asked PJ. PJ didn't answer, so that deserved another kick to his hurt leg. "RIGHT PJ?"

"R-right." PJ answered in a little voice. My heart dropped to my stomach. He looked so vulnerable.

"Ok, well, I'll be back to check on y'all in a little bit. You may talk quietly." Andy said. He threw PJ to the ground, then left. Gabe and I ran over to PJ.

"PJ, are you ok?" I asked him. He nodded his head and looked away from us. I knew he was hiding something.

"PJ, what's wrong?" Gabe asked, sensing it, too.

"Nothing. I'm just in a lot of pain." He whimpered into his legs. I lifted his head up and looked at his face.

"Oh, PJ. That looks bad." I said, he looked at me with a "duh" expression on his face.

"No crap Teddy." He said. He saw a flash of hurt go over my face. "Sorry, Teddy. I'm just really hurting right now."

"What hurts the most?" I asked him, while leaning over to him.

"My leg." He said. I pulled his pants leg up, which caused a wince to escape from his mouth, and looked at it. It was swollen and still oozing blood slowly.

"PJ, that looks bad. Worse than your face. You're losing a lot of blood." I said, worry evident in my voice. He looked up at me.

"Teddy, am-am I dying?" He asked, fresh tears making their way down his face.

"N-no PJ. You're **NOT **dying, ok?" I reassured him. He nodded his head, and put it on my shoulder. I saw Gabe go and get Charlie and bring her over to us.

"How you doing, Gabe?" PJ asked him. I looked over at Gabe.

"I'm ok. My arm hurts, and my head." He said. I looked at his head and saw a cut on his forehead.

"No one goes to sleep, ok?" I told both of them. They nodded and leaned their heads back. At least we had each other.

**AN: Sorry it's so short. Anyway, please R&R! Love you all!**

**~~Heamic08~~**


	7. 7, 8- stay up late

**Good Luck Charlie: Where are the Kids?**

**Chapter 7**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm trying to update all my stories, so yea. Hope ya like it! It's going to be short, sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Good Luck Charlie**

**Teddy's POV**

We all wanted to go to sleep, but I told them to stay awake. I had Charlie wrapped up in my arms, PJ on my right, and Gabe on my left.

"Teddy, I can't take this anymore. It hurts to much." Gabe whined. It broke my heart to see Gabe like this.

"You got to, Gabe. We'll get out of this. Mom and Dad are looking for us right now, so we just have to wait for them, ok?" I told him. He nodded. I hadn't heard from PJ, so I turned to look at him, and saw him asleep.

"PJ! WAKE UP!" I yelled at him. I shook him really hard. I felt like I was having a heart attack. PJ couldn't fall asleep! He could go into a coma, or worse, die!

"PJ, please wake up!" I sobbed. I guess Andy heard us, so he came inside.

"What is all the commotion?!" He yelled at us. I held back a sob and looked over at PJ. He followed my eyes and smirked. "Well, Mr. PJ thinks he can just fall asleep? Well, I can fix this!" He got a knife, and stuck it into PJ's leg. PJ screamed in pain. I saw his eyes flew open, and his arms flung to his leg.

"Stop! Please, stop!" PJ screamed. That's where things got worse. I saw Gabe had anger in his eyes.

"STOP MESSING WITH MY BROTHER! HE'S ALREADY HURT ENOUGH! MESS WITH ME INSTEAD! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Gabe screamed at Andy. Andy raised his eyebrows and thought about it.

"Alright, I guess I can mess with you. Just come with me." Andy said. He grabbed Gabe by the arms and took him outside. I sobbed. This could not be happening.

**AN: Like I said, I know it's short. I'll hopefully update soon!**

**~~Heamic08~~**


	8. You're here, too!

**Where are the Kids?**

**Chapter 8**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since this story has been updated! Anyway, this has a twist =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own GLC**

**GABE'S POV**

When I was taken out of the car, I saw a flash of brown hair hiding behind the car. I raised my eyebrow.

"What are you looking at, boy?" Andy asked me. I just shook my head. "TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING AT!"

"All I-I was l-looking at was I th-thought I s-saw a g-guy with b-brown hair." I stuttered out. Andy raised his eyebrow. He went over to the side of the truck. I heard a strangled gasp and saw him dragging a boy over to where I was standing. I gasped. I knew who he was.

**TEDDY'S POV**

I heard a strangled gasp through the door. What was Andy doing to Gabe? The door opened and I saw Gabe climbing in. I gasped at who I saw that came in behind Gabe.

"Spencer?! What are you doing here?!" I asked. Andy raised his eyebrow.

"So, you all know who this punk is?" Andy asked. We nodded. He just smiled evilly. He shut the car door and started the car up again.

"I came looking for you guys. I was worried sick, so I thought if I just found where you were, I could call the police." Spencer explained. I just shook my head.

"Spencer, you shouldn't have done that. You got yourself into trouble for us." I said. He just looked at me.

"I shouldn't have done it, but I wanted too. You mean the world to me, Teddy." Spencer said. I just smiled.

"You mean the world to me, too, Spencer." I said. He smiled. The car jerked to a stop and Andy got out of the car and opened the doors.

"Here is where we are going. Each of y'all are going to get beatings whether you like it or not." Andy told us. He jerked me out of the car.

"Don't touch her you freaking idiot!" Spencer yelled at Andy. Andy gave him the evil eye.

"What did you just say to me?" Andy asked. I just shook my head at Spencer.

"Can you not here me? I said don't touch her you freaking idiot!" Spencer told him again. Andy threw me to the ground and grabbed Spencer. He grabbed him by the neck.

"Don't ever talk to me like that, boy." Andy said. He punched Spencer in the face. Spencer groaned. Andy took out a knife. "If you talk to me like that again, this will happen." Andy put the knife to Spencer's throat. I gasped.

"NO! PLEASE NO!" I shouted. He pressed the knife against Spencer's skin, enough to let out a few drops of blood. I let out a choked sob. He put the knife away. I let out a sigh of relief. He dropped Spencer.

"That should teach you a lesson." Andy said. He took us to a room in the house. It was dark and scary. There were spider webs everywhere.

"We'll be fine." Spencer said. I just nodded my head.

"I hope we will." I said. I laid my head on Spencer's shoulder and went to sleep.

**AN: Told you! TWIST! How was it? Sorry it took me so long to update- again! Anyway, R&R!**

**~~Heamic08~~**


End file.
